gaffytownbountyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaffytown
Gaffytown is the central location and center of conflict in the first season of the animated series Gaffytown Bounty. It is a rural mining village located in the Appalachian mountains in the ruins of the United States of America. Before the Exodus Upon the discovery of the Gaffy Dollops, minerals deep in the Appalachian mountains used to reinforce solar energy power, Gaffytown became one of eight major mining villages in the United States. The townsfolk adopted the Dollops as their sole export, and the village became the most lucrative underdeveloped town in the East. The Dollops were sold to three major electric companies, both domestic and international. As climate change drove sea levels higher and higher, the ocean effectively destroyed the modern day coastal lines of every major landmass. Floods raged across the East Coast of the US, causing a great migration to the Midwest. Gaffytown was left with an ocean view. The world powers united and began leaving the planet with the majority of the population to spread throughout the universe to try life elsewhere. One of the electric companies, QUEbic, opted to remain functional and capitalize on the remaining Earth population. The Exodus The world's population dropped from nine billion to fourteen million, scattered all over Earth. QUEbic continued operations, setting up in small territories closer to the mines in which they received Gaffy Dollops. Gaffytown continued to be a major supplier of the Dollops and was considered the highest-paid exporter to QUEbic. The Great Gaffy Drought Only four years after the Exodus, the mines were scarce for material. Gaffytown's productivity began to drop and QUEbic threatened to terminate their contract. Gaffytown mined the last of their Gaffy Dollops in an effort to retain business, but the mines were deemed unsustainable and QUEbic broke away from their client. Gaffytown's economy plummeted in The Great Gaffy Drought. It lasted almost one hundred years, the results of which alienated the mining village from any population growth, and medical, technological, and political advancement. The Birth of Rews Itiga and Arrival of Loper Rews Itiga, born at the tail end of The Great Gaffy Drought, grew up in Gaffytown studying the science textbooks left behind by his family of school teachers. Using what would be considered rudimentary engineering practices, Rews began a wave of technical advancement in his hometown at the age of 15. His innovation led to the invention of the FeAr, a machine created to create, find, and preserve Gaffy Dollops using raw materials from the mines. The FeAr caught the attention of Loper Atlas, who moved to Gaffytown to help recalibrate any of Rews' inventions. The FeAr proved to be a success, as Gaffytown once again began to export Gaffy Dollops to a number of illegal solar energy companies that operated under the nose of QUEbic. Rews was considered a hero, but stopped inventing when he became involved with a woman named Leslie. When Leslie left Gaffytown to explore the world, Rews became a recluse and locked himself away in his home, ceasing any plans for inventions to help bring Gaffytown back to what it once was. He married Loper and the two were shunned by Gaffytown's residents. Gaffytown Bounty Believing Gaffytown to be the perfect place to escape her bounty hunting legacy, Kio Neon enters the village on a transport ship that only travels to and from Earth once every six months. She takes up a job as a miner and begins living in the mines, as she cannot afford a home outside of them. Considered an outsider, Kio makes many enemies among the Gaffytown citizens, most notably from the 'Dana Gang. When her sister Gal shows up and destroys the town's only bar, Gaffytownsfolk become enraged, but consider themselves powerless as they watch Gaffytown become the battlefield between Gal, Kio, and dozens of other deadly assassins.